Conociendo a la verdadera Helga G Pataki
by LovesLivsFics
Summary: Arnold y Helga han decido olvidar el pequeño incidente entre ellos, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero un trabajo juntos podría hacer que Arnold quiera conocer a la verdadera Helga, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta empiece a sentir algo por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era un hermoso día soleado. Arnold estaba caminando hacia la casa de su mejor amigo Gerald, cuando es sorpresivamente es golpeado por una pelota, cuyo golpe fue tan violento que la cabeza del rubio se inclinó hacia adelante, y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Arnold se volteó con el ceño fruncido hacia el dueño del balón, o más, a la dueña del balón. Helga lo miraba con burlona presunción, y poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, frunció su enorme uniceja y le habló.

"¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, sopenco?" le dijo ella.

"Tú fuiste la que me golpeó, Helga" dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz. A veces Helga Pataki lo puede molestar en serio. Nunca ha entendido por qué lo odia tanto.

"No te habría golpeado si no te hubieses atravesado con esa enorme cabeza de balón que tienes, Arnie. Ocupas todo el espacio" respondió la rubia agresivamente, indicadole la calle con la mano.

Arnold no quería pelear con ella. Helga lo odiaba, y no había nada que pudiese hacer. Y a decir verdad, no estaba seguro si de verdad quería intentar ser amigo de ella. Son completamente diferentes.

"Como digas, Helga" dijo él. Y sin decir más, él siguió su camino a casa de Gerald.

"Espera, Arnold" le dijo ella con voz temblorosa, y débil, como él casi nunca ha escuchado de la fuerte y agresiva Helga Pataki. Arnold, quien ya había caminado algunos metros, se volteó hacia ella de mala gana.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Helga?"

Helga estaba nerviosa, y hacía como si luchara consigo misma para decir algo. "Este...te quería decir..."

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó él, sin mucha paciencia.

"Te quería decir..."

"Vamos, Helga. Dilo..."

"Que...Yo... ¡TE AMO!" dijo ferozmente Helga. Arnold se sobresaltó ante semejante afirmación de ella, y la observó. Su repelente uniceja, su horrible peinado, su anticuado vestido rosa, su espantosa personalidad... No, no, esto no podía ser posible. Todo de ella le causaba -aunque sonara políticamente incorrecto- repulsión. No le gustaba nada de Helga.

"Helga, yo..." trató de decir Arnold, con toda la educación posible en casos como este, pero Helga lo interrumpió. Ella lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros, y siguió hablando con pasión.

"Te amo, Arnold. Siempre te he amado. ¡Toda mi vida gira en torno a ti!"

Arnold dio un paso hacia atrás. "Helga..."

"Arnold, ven y dame un beso" dijo ella, acercándose a él.

"No" dijo él, caminando otro paso hacia atrás, intentado alejarse de ella.

"Ven" le rogó ella, tomándolo de sus ropas. "Bésame"

"NO" repuso él, con firmeza. "Suéltame Helga, por favor" le rogó él, un tanto asustado por la situación. Pero Helga no lo soltó. Ella era más fuerte, por lo que Arnold, por más que luchara en contra de ella, no pudo sacarse a Helga de encima.

"Helga, por favor" dijo Arnold de modo suplicante. Pero Helga no respondió, y más bien se acercó peligrosamente a su boca.

"No, Helga, ¡NO!"

Helga se acercó aun más, y ya casi llegaba a su boca. Arnold se horrorizó cuando empezó a sentir los labios de Helga rozando los de él.

"¡NOOOOOO!"

"Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold" empezó a sonar el curioso sonido de su reloj despertador. Todo había sido un sueño. No, más bien una pesadilla. Arnold aplastó su despertador, y se levantó de la cama para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Hace tiempo que Arnold viene teniendo estas pesadillas con Helga. Todas ellas con connotación romántica en todo tipo de situaciones, cosa que lo horrorizaba. Todo empezó desde aquella declaración de Helga, después de que Arnold la enfrentara por qué lo había estado ayudando a que no destruyeran el vecindario. Gracias a Dios, Helga después se retracto, y todo siguió igual que antes. Todo había sido por el calor del momento, estaban nervioso, no estaba diciendo lo que verdad sentía... ¿O si?

El solo pensamiento de Helga enamorada de él no le gustaba para nada. Y si bien todo aquello quedó en nada, algo de ello quedó rondando en la cabeza de Arnold. Lo mejor para ambos era olvidar lo sucedido, porque después de todo, ella... y él, teniendo algo, era algo... ¡Ridículo! Y no podía pensar en ello sin horror. No soporta a Helga, no le gusta nada de ella.

Lo bueno de todo este asunto era que nada había cambiando entre ellos. Ella seguía siendo grosera con él, y él la seguía soportando como siempre ha sido. Y nada en el comportamiento de ella hacía pensar que los sentimientos de ella fueran distintos a los que ha tenido por el toda la vida: la de desagrado. No hay nada en ella que le haga pensar que está enamorada de él. Nada. Lo sigue provocando como siempre. Nada a cambiado. Y a pesar de eso, Arnold no ha podido dejar de tener estas horribles pesadillas con Helga Pataki. Desearía poder dejar de tenerlas...

Después de tomar desayuno, llegó tomó autobus a la escuela, y se sentó junto a Gerald en el asiento que daba a la ventana.

"¿Que sucede, viejo?" le preguntó Gerald después de notar lo pálido que estaba su amigo. "¿Estás enfermo, o algo así?"

Helga, quien estaba sentada al fondo del autobus con la total comodidad que le brindaba tener todos los asientos traseros para ella sola,agudizó su oído al escuchar que su amado cabeza de balón pudiese padecer de alguna enfermedad.

"¿Por qué lo dices, Gerald?" le preguntó Arnold.

"Porque mírate, viejo. Estás pálido, ojeroso..." le respondió, indicándole con la mano su demacrada apariencia.

"No es nada, solo pasé una mala noche" le dijo Arnold, quitándole importancia al tema.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu loca abuela pasó la anoche fuera, y estuvieron toda la noche buscándola, como la otra vez?"

"No, Gerald. No tiene que ver con mi abuela"

"¿Entonces fue que no te dejaron dormir las discusiones de Oscar con su esposa?"

"No, Gerald. No es nada de eso"

"¿Entonces que pasó, viejo?"

"Nada, ya te dije. Solo tuve una pesadilla"

"¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué pesadilla?" le preguntó su amigo muy interesado. Debió ser algo muy horrible para que Arnold estuviera en ese estado físico.

"Nada, lo de siempre"

Gerald lo entendió de inmediato. "Viejo, tienes que dejar de soñar con eso. Te estás empezando a enfermar"

"Si, lo se. Créeme que no hay nada que quisiera más"

Helga se dejó caer nuevamente en el asiento, y sacó su retrato de Arnold lo más oculta posible. "¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, amado mío? ¿Que horribles pesadillas asechan esa bella cabeza tuya? ¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Como me gustaría poder aliviar tu sufrimiento... Arggg ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, BRAINY!" dijo y golpeó al chico asmático justo en la cara.

* * *

"Buenos días, queridos niños" dijo el Sr. Simmons al inicio de la clase de literatura del cuarto grado. Nadie le respondió. Helga se limitó a masticar su chicle de fresa, el cual tenía un destino ya trazado, el de lanzárselo a la cabeza de Arnold.

"Hoy vamos a hacer una actividad muy entretenida" dijo el maestro con inocencia alegría.

"¿Es algo relacionado con comida?" preguntó Harold, mientras se limpiaba su boca embarrada de chocolate.

"No, Harold" respondió con la paciencia que caracteriza al maestro. "Y, por cierto. No tienen permitido comer en clases" le dijo respecto al resto de chocolate que tenía escondido entre sus rechonchas piernas.

"¿Qué nunca te aburres de comer, cerdito?" lo encaró Helga.

"Cállate, Helga" le exigió Harold. "Agradece que eres una niña, porque o si no..." la amenazó con los puños.

"Ay, que miedo" se burló Helga.

"Ya es suficiente" dijo el Sr. Simmons. "Como les decía... Hoy vamos a hacer una actividad muy entretenida, que les va a permitir demostrar lo muy especiales que son todos ustedes"

"Dah, que idiota" dijo para sí Helga. "Ay, si, somos todos muy especiales" se burló ella. Arnold se volteó a ella.

"No seas así, Helga" le dijo él con calma.

"De que hablas, cabezón. Simmons es un pobre iluso. Nadie en este salón es _especial_ "

"Él solo cree en nosotros, Helga" le explicó Arnold con amabilidad.

"Piensa lo que quieras, Arnoldo. Después de todo eres un idiota igual que él" respondió ella con desprecio.

"Bueno como les decía" volvió a tomar la palabra el señor Simmons. "La actividad será, considerando que estamos en febrero ¡El mes del amor!" exclamó con emoción. "Que cada uno de ustedes tenga que escribir una historia romántica para la clase de literatura"

Se sintió murmullos generalizados de pesar a lo largo del salón.

"La mejor trama, con mejor redacción, tendrá como premio la publicación de su historia en el periódico de la ciudad, y 10,000 dolares"

Helga sonrió con satisfacción a Phoebe. "Esta basura ya tiene mi nombre inscrito en él" dijo con arrogancia. "Ninguno de estos sopencos puede escribir una frase coherente. Ese premio será mío" le dijo frotándose las manos.

"Si, Helga" le respondió su amiga.

"Ojo, que aún no he terminado..." dijo el Sr. Simmons. "Esta actividad será en parejas que serán escogido sacando un nombre de esta bolsa de papel"

"Genial" resopló Helga con sarcasmo.

El señor Simmons sacó la bolsa de papel con los nombres de todos los estudiantes de la clase, desde la cajonera de la mesa de maestros, y metió la mano para sacar el primer nombre.

"El primer nombre es: Helga Pataki"

Helga se columpió en la silla, y colocó sus pies en la mesa aparentando indiferencia. "Solo espero que me toque con Phoebe" dijo mientras masticaba su chicle.

El maestro sacó el otro papelito de la bolsa de papel. "Y el compañero de Helga será...Arnold"

Al escuchar el nombre de Arnold, Helga casi pierde el equilibrio de su silla. "¡¿Arnold?!" no pudo evitar exclamar. "Quiero decir... ¡Esto no puede ser! Antes muerta que ser con el cabeza de balón ¡Exijo que saque otro papel, Simmons!"

"Lo siento, Helga. La bolsa ha hablado"

Helga dio un vistazo rápido a Arnold, y su corazón casi da un salto al encontrarse frente a frente con su mirada.

"Yo tampoco estoy lo que se llama feliz de trabajar contigo, Helga" dijo el rubio con severidad. "Pero tenemos que hacerlo, así que terminemos con todo esto rápido"

"Cállate melenudo" fue lo primero que atinó a decir Helga. "Yo no voy a trabajar contigo. Ahí verás tú que haces. Yo lo haré sola".

"No lo puedes hacer sola, Helga. Son las reglas"

"Lo que sea, yo lo voy a hacer sola" respondió ella, volteándose hacia otro lado, intentado ignorarlo.

Arnold suspiró, y miró a Gerald quien estaba moviendo la cabeza con reprobación.

"Viejo, justo te tenía que tocar con Pataki" le susurró el moreno. "¿Qué harás?"

"¿Qué me más puedo hacer? Me toca con ella, Gerald" le respondió. Arnold miró a Helga, quien estaba absorta escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno rosa. Ella lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo, dudaba que tan cierto era ese odio. Esa apasionada declaración de hace meses no se hace a cualquier persona. Y menos alguien como Helga.

Arnold no había buscado ningún tipo de acercamiento con Helga después de lo sucedido, solo lo quería olvidar, y había estado más que bien feliz que la hostilidad de ella hacia él siguiera igual. No podría soportar esa embarazosa situación con precisamente Helga. Habría sido terriblemente incómodo, y más considerando que él no siente ninguna atracción hacia ella, y que ella lo ha torturado y lo ha hecho objeto de burlas casi desde que se conocen. Pero ahora debían trabajar juntos... en una historia románica. Tenía la necesidad de llevarse medianamente bien con ella, y muy en el fondo, él sabía que había más allá de Helga de lo que se ve a simple vista. De hecho, -en muy contadas ocasiones- había sido testigo de ciertas actitudes bondadosa y sensibles de la odiosa Helga, y creía que era necesario conocerlo. Creo que se lo debía después de todo lo que había hecho.

Tenía casi la seguridad que sería una buena idea intentar conocerla mejor. Quizás así él se tranquilizaría y dejaría de tener esas perturbadoras pesadillas con ella.

"¿Estás demente, Arnold? ¡¿Quieres conocer más de Helga G. Pataki?!" preguntó Gerald como quien no puede creer lo que escucha. "No me digas que quieres tener algo con ella..."

Arnold se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no, Gerald. Ni que lo digas"

"¿Entonces?"

"Solo quiero conocer a la verdadera Helga. Créeme, estoy seguro que esto me ayudará a superar esta crisis con Helga, y al fin podré vivir en paz. Recuerda que ella nos ayudó a salvar el vecindario, se lo debo..."

Gerald roló los ojos. "Lo que tú digas, Arnold. Lo que tú digas"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Vienes a mi casa a estudiar álgebra, Helga?" le preguntó Phoebe a Helga después de clases. La oriental llevaba en sus manos un montón de pesados libros apilados, mientras intentaba mantener el paso de Helga. Pero Helga no le prestaba atención. Parecía estar en otro planeta.

"¿Helga, me estás escuchando?" preguntó Phoebe, quien se había plantado justo en frente de Helga, interrumpiendo su paso. La rubia parecía haberse despertado de un largo sueño, como si estuviese estado en un estado hipnótico. "Si, si, Phoebs, claro que te estoy escuchando..." le respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

"¿Entonces vienes?"

"¿Que si voy adonde?" respondió Helga, desorientada.

"Ves que no me estás escuchando, Helga" la regañó Phoebe.

"Ay, si, mucha cosa. No, no te estoy escuchando ¿Y qué? Tengo otras cosas más importantes en que pensar" respondió, mientras caminaba con pisada firme hasta la puerta de salida de la escuela. Phoebe salió detrás de ella.

"¿Qué puede ser más importante que el examen de álgebra? Recuerda que no te ha ido nada bien, Helga" le dijo la oriental una vez la hubiese alcanzado.

"¿Álgebra? Pff, ¡A quien le importa álgebra! Cuando crezca no haré nada que tenga alguna relación con las matemáticas"

"Pero Helga, a tus padres no les gustará que repruebes" le dijo Phoebe, en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Como si a mis padres les importara lo que suceda conmigo. A ellos solo les interesa 'Olga' " respondió Helga de mal humor, haciendo gran énfasis en el nombre de su molesta hermana mayor.

Phoebe suspiró. "Y dime, Helga ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?"

Helga se volteó hacia su amiga, sobresaltada. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora me estás interrogando o qué?"

"¿Es sobre 'Mantecado'?" preguntó Phoebe en voz baja.

"¿Cómo supiste?" respondió Helga con un hilo de voz.

"Es cosa de sacar cálculos"

"Bueno, como sea. Tengo que llegar rápido a casa porque tengo asuntos pendientes...con mantecado" respondió Helga, mirando hacia el techo

"Entiendo" respondió Phoebe.

"¿Estás satisfecha ahora?"

"Si, Helga"

"Bien" dijo la rubia, mientras abría la puerta de salida de la escuela, y caminaba junto a su amiga hasta la calle. "Porque no quiero ser molestada ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" respondió Phoebe mansamente.

* * *

Helga estaba muy ansiosa por llegar a su casa. Y por su puesto, no es a causa de la compañía de su familia, quienes a penas le prestan atención, sino para estar a solas. A solas ella, y su santuario de Arnold. Se le habían ocurrido un par de versos inspirados en suaves cabellos de ángel de Arnold y debía escribirlos antes que se le esfumaran de la cabeza.

Helga abrió la puerta de su casa con brusquedad, y dio un vistazo rápido a la cocina, en la cual solo se encontraba su apática madre sentada en la mesa, tomándose un café. La ignoró y se abalanzó hacia la escalera camino a su habitación. Pero Miriam se dio cuenta de la llegada de Helga -seguramente por las enormes, y sonoras pisadas que retumbaban en la escalera-.

"Espera, Helga ¿No vas a comer algo?" preguntó su madre con voz apagada.

Helga bajó un par de peldaños de la escalera, y se apoyó de la baranda de ésta, en dirección a la cocina.

"¿Acaso hay algo para comer, Miriam?" le preguntó con la voz cargada de ironía.

"Emm, no... pero podemos mandar a pedir algo" respondió su madre, indecisa.

"OK, pide una pizza" dijo ella, y subió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave para asegurarse que nadie pudiese entrar e interrumpirla. DEspués corrió hacia su armario, y allí estaba: su templo. Arnold en todas partes.

"Oh, Arnold, ¡Que maravilloso regalo me ha dado la vida!" exclamó mientras se hincaba en el piso de su armario y se encontraba frente a frente a la estatua de Arnold que había construido "Tú y yo, hombro a hombro, escribiendo las más hermosas e inspiradoras historias de amor. ¡Oh, mi vida! Tú inspiras mis más hermosos versos..." decía en voz alta mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

"¿HELGA?" alguien la llamaba desde la puerta. ¡Dios! Que no la pueden dejar en paz aunque sea un segundo.

"¡Vete de aquí, Miriam!"

"Soy Arnold" dijeron del otro lado de la puerta.

Helga se sobresaltó. "¡¿Arnold?!"

Se imaginó todo lo que podría haber pensado si había llegado a escuchar todo lo que había dicho con horror. Se levantó de golpe de donde se encontraba inclinada escribiendo, pero en eso se golpeó con una caja, cuyo golpe la hizo caerse, y enredarse con la enorme cantidad de telas y adornos estrafalarios con que estaba adornado su armario.

"¿Pasa algo, Helga?" preguntó el muchacho con voz preocupado.

"¡Claro que no pasa nada, cabeza de balón!" le gritó agresivamente aún tirada en el suelo, enredada entre sus cosas. "¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"

"Venía a hacer el trabajo de literatura, Helga. ¿Me dejas pasar?"

Helga al fin había podido liberarse de sus amarras y se paró. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, pero no la abrió. "¿Acaso no te dije que lo haría sola, Arnoldo? ¿Eres sordo o qué?" le respondió desde su lado de la puerta.

"Se lo que me dijiste, Helga. Pero creo que sería mucho mejor superar nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos ¿Qué dices, Helga?"

"Sácate la mugre de las orejas, cabeza de balón. Ya te dije: ¡No quiero trabajar contigo! Ahora vete, que estoy ocupada"

Helga lo escuchó suspirar, derrotado. "Está bien, Helga. Haz lo que quieras, pero aún sigue en pie lo que te dije" respondió y se fue. Helga puso su oreja pegada a la puerta para escucharlo. Sintió sus gráciles pisadas bajando por las escaleras. Después la rubia caminó dando zancadas hacia la ventana para observarlo salir de su casa. "Oh, mi pobre ángel. Él solo quiere ser amable conmigo, y yo lo alejo con mis crueles palabras. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? El día que te declaré mi amor nunca tuve que retractarme. ¡Oh, mi amor! Debí ser fiel a mi corazón, a mis sentimientos. ¡Pero puedo cambiar! ¡Eso es! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Lo llamaré y le diré que si quiero trabajar con él..."

Pero fue interrumpida por alguien que estaba tocando la puerta.

"Helga, ya llegó la pizza para que coman tú y tu amigo ...¿Cómo es que se llama?"

"Arnold ya se fue, Miriam" respondió con brusquedad.

"¿Entonces con quien hablabas?"

"Con mi amigo imaginario, madre"

"Ah, OK. Ambos bajen a comer pizza" respondió Miriam despistadamente.

"Si, Miriam"

Mmm ¡Pizza! Helga corrió por las escaleras y tomó la caja entera de pizza y la llevó a su habitación. "No puedo llamar a Arnold con el estómago vacío" pensó.

* * *

Helga se dejo caer en la cama de su cuarto, y tomó el telefono que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, y le marcó a casa de Arnold.

"Emm, hola" dijo Helga un tanto nerviosa "¿Está Arnold?" preguntó ella, enrollando un dedo a través de los cables del teléfono.

"Una muchacha llama a Arnold" escuchó comentar al abuelo de Arnold. Seguro el estúpido anciano no estaba solo.

"Debe ser su novia. ¡Se la tenía muy escondido ese pequeño, eh! Pregúntale como se llama" escuchó que otra persona le respondía.

"Claro, ya lo llamo" respondió el abuelo a Helga. "Y dime ¿Qué le digo cuando pregunte quien es la que lo llama?"

"Dígale que lo llama Helga" dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

"Se llama Helga" dijo al anciano a la otra persona.

"¿Helga?" exclamó Arnold. "¿Me está llamando Helga?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Así que esa Helga es tu novia, muchacho ¿Por qué no nos habías contado? No debes ser tímido con nosotros. Recuerda que somos como tu familia" le dijo Oscar con una media sonrisa.

"Helga no es mi novia" dijo él, mientras cogía el teléfono. "¿Hola, Helga?"

"Si, si, soy yo. Pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo o algo así. Te llamaba por esa basura del trabajo de literatura. Mira escucha, lo he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón, cabeza de balón. Es mejor que lo hagamos juntos y terminemos con todo esto de una vez"

"Eso es grandioso, Helga. ¿Cuando nos juntamos?"

"Emm, mañana esta bien. Pero ojo, cabeza de balón, esto no lo estoy haciendo por ti, sino porque estas son las reglas ¿OK? Así que nada de andar diciendo que yo quería hacer el trabajo contigo o algo así ¿Entendido?"

"Si, Helga"

"Ehh, bueno...Entonces...nos vemos mañana...después de la escuela"

"Si, si. Creo que está bien" respondió Arnold.

"Entonces... adios" dijo ella y colgó. "¡Siiii! ¡Lo hice! ¡Voy a trabajar con Arnold!" gritó mientras bailaba con su muñeca. "Mañana será un día maravilloso"


End file.
